Biting the Bullet
by StarbuckJayne
Summary: Could Mulder and Scully ever settle down to a normal family lifestyle?


Biting the Bullet  
By Starbuck_Jayne  
Starbuck_Jayne@mulderandscully.co.uk  
www.geocities.com/Starbuck_Jayne  
  
Rating: PG-13 but I am very much only   
guessing here!   
  
Spoilers: Very minor ones for   
Alone (I think but I haven't seen it yet!)   
Rain King, Requiem, all things, Hollywood AD,   
Per Manum and Je Souhaite but they are VERY   
minor spoilers!   
  
Keywords: MSR, post season 8 (but written   
before I knew the events of Existence).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these   
characters they belong to Fox, 1013   
productions and Chris Carter (I wanted to   
get a "yaddi yaddi yadda" in there but never   
mind!) I also don't own Moby Dick.  
  
Archive: Anywhere at all just keep my name   
and e-mail attached (a little note would be   
nice but not totally necessary!) but no   
flames please I am WAY too delicate!   
  
Summary: Could Mulder and Scully ever   
settle into a normal family life style?  
  
Feedback: On my knees and begging for it.   
Pleeeeeeease!!!!   
  
Author's Notes: I really hope you enjoy this   
story that is just something I had fun   
writing more than anything else! I know M+S's  
child is not a little girl but this was written  
before I knew about Existence! Also, please don't  
judge my views of marriage based on this fic!   
Plus I know very little about Moby Dick but I   
assume it's about a whale! Don't hate me cos I'm   
not well read! ;-)   
  
Biting the Bullet  
Starbuck_Jayne  
  
The door was thrust open and a shaft of   
light cut through the darkness that Scully   
had insisted on being left in. Her eyes   
creased and she watched as a small girl   
hurled herself towards her, bouncing on her   
stomach and reawakening the nausea that had   
been lying dormant for the past thirty   
minutes.   
  
"Hey Mommy!" she beamed, crawling into bed   
beside her mother, "Daddy says you're sick.   
Are you gonna throw up, mommy?" She regarded   
at Scully with wide eyes and a look of   
concern on her small face. Scully couldn't   
help but smile and turned her head towards   
the child.  
  
"Well I don't know, sweetie, but there's a   
good chance if you keep jumping on me like   
that!"  
  
"Oh..." she looked crestfallen, but the   
expression was only momentary. "Daddy!" she   
shrieked as Mulder appeared in the doorway,   
a cup of tea in each hand.  
  
"Well who do we have here?" he feigned   
surprise at the sight of the two girls in   
bed together.  
  
"Don't be silly, daddy! It's Bethie!" she   
giggled in a way that caused Scully to shut   
her eyes in obvious pain. Mulder set the   
two cups down on the bedside table and   
placed a discreet kiss on his partner's   
cheek.   
  
"Did you give her sugar again, Mulder?" She   
whispered.  
  
"No, she found that drugs sample you brought   
home for testing," he grinned. "Ok now come   
on little Miss. Scully and get in *your*   
bed...where's daddy gonna sleep if you stay   
there?"  
  
"Outside!" Bethie concluded, almost   
innocently, before Mulder scooped her up and   
escorted her out of the room; only to be   
brought back when she realised she hadn't   
given Mommy a bedtime kiss.  
  
"I hope you get better soon, Mommy," she   
whispered, "Daddy can't tell the story about   
the whale like you do."  
  
Scully laughed and placed a kiss on her   
daughter's soft cheek. "Ok sweetie, I'll   
make sure I do."  
  
Mulder re-entered the bedroom after he was   
sure that Bethie was sleeping, and helped   
Scully into a sitting position so she could   
drink her tea. He sat on the bed beside her   
and reached for her hand. She smiled as he   
stroked her fingers then said: "Really,   
Scully, reading "Moby Dick" to a four year   
old child!"  
  
"Oh yeah, just 'cause you don't tell it   
right," she teased, then grimaced as a wave   
of nausea passed over her.  
  
"You ok?"  
"I'll be fine."  
  
He rolled his eyes at her response.  
  
"I can't believe you're pregnant again."  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"See, that was the good thing about last   
time-I got to miss out on all the hormonal   
mood swings and throwing up," he told her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here." She said it   
sarcastically but they both knew that she   
was being sincere. He sighed heavily and   
placed his other hand on top of hers,   
noticing her eyes had slipped shut again.  
"Right, well I'll go and get ready for bed."  
  
"No," she mumbled sleepily, "just stay a bit   
longer."  
  
He brushed the hair off her face and kissed   
her forehead. She smiled faintly and drew   
herself into a tighter ball, still supported   
by the pillows. Then he slipped away to get   
changed for bed-his traditional T-shirt and   
boxers. When he returned he saw her eyes   
were open again and she looked physically   
uncomfortable.  
  
"You're gonna be sick aren't you, Scully?"   
he said, already slipping his arms around   
her and guiding her to the bathroom. Upon   
their return he got into bed beside her,   
sliding his arms across the top of her   
chest, figuring that she'd be feeling kinda   
delicate pretty much anywhere else.  
  
"Why am I doing this again, Mulder?" she   
sighed, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Because you look at Bethie and see that you   
make a great mother. More children deserve   
that," he whispered in her ear with a grin.  
  
"Promise me that you won't abandon me this   
time."  
  
"You have my word," he kissed her cheek   
firmly. "I love you, Scully."  
  
"I love you too, Mulder."  
  
He knew she meant what she said, but she   
always spoke with an edge of quiet   
reluctance, as though embarrassed by the   
words. He wondered if she thought that it   
made her sound weak-to have finally allowed   
someone past the brick wall that she'd built   
up around herself.  
  
"Hey, Scully, you know how we're "just good   
friends"..."  
  
"Who live together and have two children,"   
she pointed out.  
  
"Well, do you think we'll ever be more that   
that?"  
  
X~X~X~X~X  
  
When the pair had left the FBI, everyone   
immediately assumed that they would get   
married and settle down with their new baby.   
Hell, there were those at the bureau who   
were convinced they already were married,   
whilst others claimed their relationship was   
closer than that of any husband and wife.   
Everyone knew they loved each other. It   
wasn't as if they spread it around or   
anything, but it was clear from the way that   
they worked together. It was the way they   
could always calm each other down, but no   
one else stood a chance. The way they   
always knew what the other was thinking.   
The way they always booked two motel rooms   
but usually ended up only using one, be it   
because of dead cows through the ceiling,   
one of them feeling unwell or whatever.   
  
Mulder had never trusted anyone until he met   
Scully, and she had trusted most people   
until she met him. He looked at her now,   
suspecting she was asleep in his arms.   
After the birth of Bethie they'd moved in   
together for the sake of supporting the   
baby, telling themselves that's all it was.   
It was true that at first their relationship   
was fairly unchanged-the occasional chaste   
kiss and holding of hands, but four years   
was a long time to be living together and   
have nothing happen.  
  
The first time they'd made love was when   
Mulder returned from England, and Scully had   
felt confused by this new development in   
their relationship. She'd slipped away the   
next morning without so much as a "goodbye",   
and for a while pretended that nothing had   
happened that night. Then they went out and   
got very drunk the night "The Lazarus Bowl"   
had premiered and Scully decided to tell   
Mulder "she liked his flashlight a lot"   
before passing out in his arms. The only   
thing she remembered the next morning was   
that wherever she'd been the night before,   
there'd been alcohol there too. Then when   
Mulder disappeared and she got landed with   
Agent Doggett she finally admitted to   
herself that he was more than just her best   
friend. She hated to say it, but Doggett   
had started to grow on her and she liked the   
guy in the end, but he was sure as hell no   
Mulder. Not suspicious enough for one   
thing-if she told Mulder her doctor   
specialised in fertility he'd have twigged   
something straight away.  
  
They'd been living together for six whole   
months before it happened again. They were   
sitting on Scully's sofa watching   
"Caddyshack II" (purely for the purpose of   
reminiscing) when out of nowhere Mulder took   
his partner's glass of wine from her hand   
and set it down on the coffee table. In one   
fluid motion he leaned forwards and kissed   
her lips, his hands finding their familiar   
position on the small of her back. Scully   
was only briefly shocked, and then she   
raised her arms and slid them around his   
neck, kissing him back with the same   
passion.  
  
"Mulder?" she breathed, "thank you for being   
here."  
  
He didn't notice the tears in her eyes as   
she spoke, and carried her upstairs.  
  
X~X~X~X~X  
  
"Mulder?" she whispered, startling him   
slightly considering he thought she was   
asleep.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know we already are."  
  
X~X~X~X~X  
  
Thanks for reading! Feedback worshipped at:  
  
Starbuck_Jayne@mulderandscully.co.uk  
  
And check out my site:  
  
www.geocities.com/Starbuck_Jayne  
  



End file.
